


The Heat Is On

by sundaybest



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Virgin!Morty, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaybest/pseuds/sundaybest
Summary: After Rick leaves him behind, Morty makes a new friend. The heat in Miami might be more than Morty can handle.





	The Heat Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, but please enjoy some Morty on Morty action. Maybe more chapters to come?

Morty had lost his excitement about their trip to the Citadel of Ricks the moment Rick had dropped him off at the Morty Daycare.

“Ah geez, Rick. Can’t I just go with you? I- I don’t need a babysitter.” Morty said pleading. He was really upset at Rick for attempting to leave him behind. Why even bring him here if this was the plan?

Rick rolled his eyes, “You gotta stay here, Morty. Morty, it’ll just be an hour. Don’t be alittle biAUUGtchh, Morty.”

The Morty Daycare was surprisingly not awful. There was a café with yummy looking snacks and drinks, big television scenes playing Ball Fondlers, and rooms with workshops like “Unarming Neutrino Bomb” and “Intergalactic Plants You Shouldn’t Eat”. The other Morty’s, each with stickers of their dimension numbers on their backs, looked to be enjoying themselves.

Morty was almost tempted to say there, almost.

Leaving was easier than he had thought it would be. He just walked out the door, the Rick behind the counter burping out a sluggish “whatever” as he watched without interest.

He had a whole hour to pass before he had to be back at the center for Rick to pick him up. He was ready to explore, but almost an hour later, his enthusiasm quickly turned into panic when upon realizing he was lost. All these buildings looked the same, and there were no names on the streets. He was too nervous to ask one of the Ricks. Ah geez, what was he going to do? If he wasn’t back in time, his Rick was going to yell at him.

Across the street, he spotted a Morty by himself sitting on a park bench. Relived, he hurried across the way, only to blush fiercely once he was face to face with his counterpart. This Morty was wearing only a pink speedo and skimpy crop top. An animal print, fur jacket hung loosely on his sun-kissed shoulders. His hair was long and dirty blonde.  And yes, that was a belly-button ring.  The tanned Morty pulled his lollipop of his mouth with an audible “pop”, before eyeing Morty up and down.

“Can I help you?” His voice like liquid honey.

Morty’s blush spread from his face down his neck. “H-h-hey, I’m Morty. Ah geez, that was a stupid thing to say. O- of course, I’m Morty.” He ran a hand down his face. “I, uh, I’m lost.”

The other Morty’s face softened into a gentle smile before answering, “I’m a Morty too. C-845, but they call me Miami.”

“Miami?” Morty questioned, and Miami gave a slow nod.

“So where you heading to, Mor-ty?” Miami placed big emphases on his name before popping the lollipop back into his mouth.

“Um, the uh Morty Daycare,” he said.

“Aw babe, your Rick puts you in the Daycare.”

Embarrassed, Morty stuttered out a quick “n-n-not usually”. Miami only giggled in response before taking Morty by the hand and walking him away, hopefully towards the Daycare.

They made small talk on the way. It turns out that Miami was a really nice guy. He listened while Morty complained about his Rick leaving him at the Daycare. He told Morty about living in Miami: the choice surfing, napping on the beach, and dancing throughout the night.

“The club I work at is hella lit. You should, uh you could visit sometime... If you want,” it was the first time Morty heard Miami actually sort of sound like, well a Morty.

“S-Sure” he agreed without hesitation. This Miami Morty was enchanting, and Morty couldn’t help wanting to spend more time with him. He was calm and collected, but not boring. He was everything Morty wasn’t. Miami must have noticed Morty watching him so intently, because he stopped walking and leaned into Morty’s space.

“You know, if you really wanted to get back at Rick for leaving you at the Daycare,” Miami smirked at him, “you could always run away with me back to my universe.”

Morty freaked slightly, not liking the idea of being away from Rick and his family forever.

Sensing the mood change, Miami threw a friendly arm around Morty’s shoulder. “Chill out, babe. You don’t have to stay forever, unless you really want to. Just long enough to make your Rick nervous.”

The idea did peak Morty’s interest. It’d be nice to see Rick sweat over him for once, but he was sure no matter where he went, his Rick would find him. It was both a comfort and a concern he was always well aware of. He voiced his thoughts to Miami, only to have him shrug it off.

“No worries about something like that,” Miami promised. “My Rick can hide you for as long as you want.”

“H-h-how will I get him to help me?”

Miami’s laugh was loud and honest. “Rick will do whatever I tell him to.”

-

When Miami said he worked at a club, Morty was expecting him to be a bartender or a bus boy, maybe even a server or DJ.

He was not expecting this.

Miami was on stage, stripping like the professional he was. Beneath him were men of different ages, cat-calling and waving bills. With it being so early in the night, Morty is surprised by the number of people at the club. Even though Miami had let him borrow a thin, yellow tank top, Morty’s body felt like it was overheating.  He tried to convince himself that it was due to the Florida heat, and not watching a near clone of himself strip onstage for flying dollar bills.

As the center of most of the patron’s attention, Miami moved with the grace of an angel. He had first come out wearing a bright pink sundress, but was now only left in his pink bikini bottoms and dark blue stilettos. It left little room for the imagination. He rolled onto the floor of the stage, grinding down in rhythm with the music, smirking because he knew the affect he was having. The “R” tattooed on his left butt cheek was clearly displayed  for everyone to see… Morty was sure it was going to be the death of him. He’d never be a functioning member of society again because he’d never be able to think about anything other than this for the rest of his life.

“Ah geez,” Morty signed outload.

Hearing an all too familiar burp, he turned to see Miami’s Rick, still wearing his blue and pink tinted sunglasses, take a sit next to him on the black sofa in the corner of the club. Morty was surprised that this Rick, Rick C-845, had helped him hide from his Rick without making a fuss about it. In fact, Rick C-845 hadn’t been mean to him at all. He was even nicer to Miami. It made Morty jealous, because his Rick was such an asshole in comparison.

“My boy’s pretty ffuUUUPRRcking hot, huh Morty?”

“Uhh-” Morty couldn’t answer.

“Come on, Morty. Don’t be such a prude. I’ve b-been watching you, watching him. Can’t fool your old Grandpa no matter the dimension.”

Morty couldn’t deny it. Miami was hot in ways he didn’t know existed, ways Morty didn’t think Morty’s could be, ways he didn’t think he could ever be. It gave Morty some hope that maybe one day, he could maybe be that hot.

“Isn’t it, uh um, kind of weird… for me to think that?” He asked.

“Weirder for me to think it. Doesn’t stop me,” and Rick C-845 left it at that. Before Morty could question it, Rick tells him not to think about it too hard, “You’ll hurt yourself, kid.”

-

By the time Miami is done with his set and making his way over to the sofa, Morty is obscenely hard in his jeans. He awkwardly curled into himself in a poor attempt to hide it, but there’s a gentle hand on his face making him look up into Miami’s glittered smeared face.

“Wow. You got hard just watching me, huh? Interesting,” Miami said curiously before moving into Morty’s lap and straddling him as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Miami’s still only wearing his pink bottoms, and glitter falls from his bare legs onto the blue fabric of the jeans beneath him.

Morty attempted to push him away with shaking hands, “What?! No, I- I- I didn’t… It wasn’t…”

Not budging, Miami moved to whisper into his ear, “Aw come on, babe. If I move, everyone will be able to see how hot and bothered you are.” It’s a bluff. They’re too far away from the main stage and bar for anyone to understand what was happening.

“B-b-but Rick is watching,” he said flustered.

“YuuRRRppp,” C-845 burped out from his spot right next to them on the sofa. “If we p-put the two of you on stage together, we’d make bank.”

“Aw geez, I don’t wanna go on stage.” Morty says, but he stops pulling away. Eyes squeezing shut tight, he lets out a quiet whimper as Miami cupped him through his jeans. When he feels a warm hand slip up under his tank top, Morty starts failing away. He didn’t know what was happening, everything moving so fast. Overwhelmed, he looks up at Miami with teary eyes.

Rolling his eyes Miami sighs out, “If you’re that scared, I can stop.”

Morty didn’t want to stop, but… “That’s not, not the prob- I don’t want anyone to see!”

“We’re kind of hidden over here. Nobody will bother us,” Miami promised unmoving from Morty’s lap. He pulls his blonde hair up into a messy bun before looking over, “G’Daddy, keep an eye out. Kay?”

Rick’s grunt was enough to pacify Morty who rolled his hips up seeking friction for his now aching dick.

“Virgin much?” The boy above him mocks playfully.

He can’t respond, blindsided by Miami grinding down into him. He’s never felt this before, someone else touching him and wanting him. He was hot and overawed. When the tank top is pulled up to his neck, he lets it happen. His awkward hands run up and down Miami’s back before cautiously wrapping around his neck.

Then, Miami’s mouth on his nipple sends whatever little blood was left in his brain down south, and when rough teeth start nibbling, he can’t help bucking his hips up again. The skilled mouth moves from one nipple to the other, and then travels up to his neck. A nearly too harsh bite is placed on his neck right at his pulse, followed by hard suction and it’s perfect. It’s as if Miami knows all of his favorite spots, and… Oh right. He does.

He’s too gone to be embarrassed by the needy whine that escaped his lips when Miami pulls away, to get down onto his knees between Morty’s legs. The cold air that hits him once his cock was pulled out causes a tremor through his body.

“You’ve got a cute dick,” Miami tells him. “Looks just like mine.” Morty finds that fact hotter than he probably should. When Miami swallows his cock down in one gulp, he has to cover his mouth to keep from drawing attention. Despite the music, the squelching noises are loud in his flushed ears.  

Whatever reservations Morty had before are long gone. The hand at the base of his dick is the perfect heaviness, and the tongue running wet licks up and down has him seeing stars. This is bad. He was about to cum.

Miami must be able to tell he’s close because he chases the hand he runs down Morty’s cock with his eager mouth and moans. The vibration sends the brunette over the edge, and he’s coming into the tight heat of Miami’s throat.

Skilled hands continue to milk the slowing softening cock until Morty becomes too sensitive and starts whining. When he looks down, Miami’s face is flushed and there are tiny dibbles of cum on his chin. He’s palming his hard dick lazily.

Fuck. Is it egotistical to think Miami’s cute?

He’s tenderly tucked back into his jeans as he sits complacent on the sofa, Miami leaning his head on the other boy’s thigh. “Morty, do you wanna come back to the house with me and Rick? Maybe have some more fun?”

He had honestly forgotten that Rick C-845 was even there. The tinted glasses block most of Rick’s face, but Morty can see the tent in the older man’s pants. Did this Rick get hard watching them? And Miami had mentioned the three of them going back to have fun? Him, with Miami and Rick C-854… If it was crossing a line, Morty was already in too deep to care. “Uh, y-y-yeah. That sounds-”

“Get that, that slut away from my grandson!” Morty doesn’t have to look up. Already knows. His Rick had found him.

If Rick C-845 is shocked to see his counterpart, he doesn’t show it. “Hey buddy, those sluts are your grandsons.”

Miami doesn’t bother moving from his spot between Morty’s legs, but he does glare over at Rick C-854. “Reeaaal nice- nice job keeping watch, G’Daddy.”

“Whatever, Moe. The fact that you expected me to do accomplish anything while you were messing around with yourself is beyond me, fuck. I ain’t no saint, Moe.” C-854 says unmoving.

Rick, Morty’s Rick, shoots a plasma blast into the air. The few people left in the club scream and scatter; only the staff seems unfazed.

“Alright, I’m fucking done here. Come on, M-M-Morty. Let’s get, get the fUUrrppuck outta here.” He reaches for Morty, but Miami pulls a Glock subcompact pistol from under the soda and moves to stand in front of Morty, gun drawn without hesitation. Morty’s panic prevents him from doing anything and he stays still behind Miami, curiosity getting the better of him. Isn’t this what he wanted? Wanted to make Rick sweat a little, come running after him. But things were really getting out of hand.

When Rick points his plasma blaster at Miami, Rick C-854 finally stands up pulling out his own plasma blaster from his tacky pink blazer to take aim at the other Rick.

“Okay, alright… Geezus, Moe.” Rick C-854 says annoyed. “Adventure’s over. Give the Rick back his Morty.”

Miami relaxes slightly at the command, but doesn’t lower his gun. “But Ricckkkkkkk,” he whines. “That’s not fair. The- This, this is my adventure.”

“What?” Morty finally questions. He was seriously lost.

“I get to pick one in every ten adventures,” Miami sighs heavily, lower his Glock to his side as he turns to speak to Morty. “You were my adventure.”

Morty feels something like arrogance swell up inside himself. Out of everything in the whole galaxy, Miami had chosen him to be his adventure.

“Not YOU particularly,” Miami utters with a shrug. “Anyone would have done. In all honesty, I was looking for another Rick.”

And… Morty was back to feeling like shit.

“Don’t make that face,” Miami coos at him. He must look pretty sad because even both the Ricks lower their guns. “I’m glad it was you, Morty. Cute, little virgins are the best,” he whispers before lowering, barely brushing his lips against Morty’s.

Miami’s pulled away from Morty by Rick and then tossed over to the other end of the sofa to Rick C-845. “You wanna tighten the leash on your Morty, man?” Rick says pulling his own Morty up and away.

“Every single day,” Rick C-845 answers but there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rick gags dramatically, opening up a portal and pushing his Morty through roughly. “You guys stay the fuck away from my grandson. He’s off limits, you hear me? Y-y-you messed up pieces of shits,” Rick yells back at them before walking through the portal.

Left alone in the corner of the club, Rick C-845 wraps an arm around Miami’s bare shoulders. “Listen, I’m really sorry about all the shit I said about your adventure earlier. I, uhhURrrp, really had a good time. You should bring back other Mortys more often if you want.”

“Geez, I don’t know. I really like that Morty, ya know. He was hella cute,” Miami says thoughtfully, “but that Rick was an asshole.”

“Aren’t they all,” Rick C-845 agrees, pulling Miami into his lap.


End file.
